


Redemption

by angelsassistant



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsassistant/pseuds/angelsassistant
Summary: Godric turned his attention and was caught off guard.  While he himself did not believe in angel’s who was he to deny this evidence?  Two thousands year walking this earth and never had he beheld such a creature.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...im still not over Godric's death... and thus this was born...
> 
> ALSO disclaimer warning i don't own True Blood or The Southern Vampire Mysteries

Sookie listened to the exchange between two ancient vampires, one pleading for understanding the other for acceptance. A flash of white caught her eye and Sookie stared. Rude as it was, she stared. Wings, the kind of wings you only dream about. On the corner of the roof looking out at Dallas was a woman with wings.

“Eric, do you see her?”

Eric paused to follow Sookie’s shaking gaze. A Valkyrie. Her back to them and as she moved her head Eric sucked in an unneeded breath. The mountains for Sweden were reflected back at him. 

“I seek the one from Gaul.”


	2. Chapter 2

Godric turned his attention and was caught off guard. While he himself did not believe in angel’s who was he to deny this evidence? Two thousands year walking this earth and never had he beheld such a creature. 

The alabaster wings folded and her pink lips smirked she addressed him once more.

“Godric of Gaul…you seek redemption…yet you contemplate suicide. I am astonished yet intrigued.” And with an unmeasurable speed she moved. Toe to toe her unnatural eyes gazed into Godric’s. 

“I am here to help you”. And suddenly Godric’s disbelieve in this creatures appearance was gone and replaced with rage.


End file.
